


Roommates

by Sounddrive



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounddrive/pseuds/Sounddrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU TFP: The War never happened, and Smokescreen and Bumblebee are roommates, who are attending the same academy. Bumblebee's Carrier is coming over to visit, but her son forgot about it. Minor/hinted slash in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This thought first came to me after seeing Bee talk.
> 
> 'What if his beeps and boop sounds were hereditary?' Well, here's my two-cents on this, plot bunny! Set in an extreme AU, where the war never happened and Bee and Smokescreen were roommates going to the same school.
> 
> And if Bumblebee's Carrier wore a flower pot on her helm. But instead of a flower, it was a tiny shard of crystal.
> 
> Yeah, I'm weird let's continue!

"Your  _Carrier_  is coming over?" Smokescreen asked. "And you didn't bother to tell me?!"

He helped Bumblebee hurriedly clean up their small apartment. Since the beginning of finals week, their room had gone from very neat to very, very,  _very_  filthy. Scattered on the floor were empty, disposable cubes of take-out energon and leftover energon snacks that made the room smell awful. So awful in fact, Smokescreen would bet his paint that a Scraplet would die inhaling the scent.

Remembering that, Bumblebee ran to throw open the window at the other end of the room. He quickly poked his helm out and took a deep intake. As soon as he was out, he darted right back into the fray.

"How long do we have?" Smokescreen asked. He quickly kicked some of his academy data-pads under the bed.

_CRACK!_

The mech prayed that it was the small glass turbo-fox his Carrier sent him. If it was the Academy's rental data-pads, he'd have to pay BIG credits in order to get a new one. He could deal with his Carrier, but another trip to the Head Instructor's office for a broken rental would mean problems. The scores on the exams he took would be invalidated.

"Half a mega-cycle. I forgot she was coming until she called me!" Bumblebee exclaimed. The youngling rounded up half the cubes on the floor and messily tossed them into the trash chute. Some energon dribbled down from the opening.

"Darn it Bee!" Smokescreen rushed to get a cleaning cloth. As he did that, Bee dove into the small energon storage area they had. It acted as a refrigerator, and he cracked it open.

Empty. He slammed the door shut.

"Is there anything in there?" Smokescreen dared to inquire. Bumblebee shook his helm. "Scrap . . . hey, how about you go run and grab some energon? I'll stay here and clean up."

"You sure?" Bumblebee asked. He checked his chronometer and didn't like how this was cutting it close. His door-wings trembled with anxiety.

"Dude, you're panicky and the whole damn place reeks!" Smokescreen exhaled, exasperated. He coughed, "You know I am obsessed with details! Get the Pit outta here, get the energon, and hurry it up!" The mostly white mech shoved Bee toward the door.

Bumblebee scrambled out the front door of the apartment complex. As soon as he hit the street, he transformed and zoomed to the nearest energon depot.

* * *

_Later . . ._

Smokescreen didn't mean to scream like a femme when Bumblebee burst through the door. The youngling held am armful of small energon cubes and strapped to his back was a huge one. The mech looked like he wrestled a Predacon!

"Whoa! What happened!" Smokescreen relieved his buddy of his load. The elder mech led his roommate over to his berth. Once Bumblebee plopped down, he rambled.

"I got to the depot we usually get our stuff; they ran out. Had to run to another down the block and order the cubes! You'd think it'd be fine by then, right?" Smokescreen didn't get a chance to comment as Bumblebee continued. "They only had them in Minicon rations, so I had to order ten of those and then get a super-size-"

"How the scrap did you fit a super-size on your alt. mode? Especially with those Minicon sized ones?!"

"Just help me get the table set up!"

That was the end of their discussion and they quickly set up the table. Three proper-sized energon cubes were placed upon it. The two had to pour in the cubes one by one to try to empty them. Each one had hand towels nearby. One was bright pink. When Smokescreen questioned why, Bumblebee responded in a sentimental voice.

"That's her favorite color. And she likes these things."

"From the sound of it, you sound pretty close to her," Smokescreen nodded as he double checked the area. He sniffed the air and it smelled like a bouquet of scented crystal shards.

"I think it's properly done now-"

_BZZ-BZZ-BZZ._

"That's her!" Bumblebee had the biggest smile on his face. "Coming!" He loped to the door and opened it.

  
**O*O*O** _  
_  


Smokescreen didn't know what to expect when Bumblebee opened the door. He had seen a holographic image of her next to Bumblebee's berth. His roommate took a lot of looks from his Carrier. Her door-wings and chassis particularly. The only thing was that the femme standing in front of them had a little shard of a bright pink crystal on her helm. And nonetheless, in something akin to a flower pot.

"Um . . ." Smokescreen struggled to find something nice to say.

"Bwoo . . . dee-deee-de?" the short femme buzzed. Her door-wings lightly fell from their position.

"Um, no, it's just new Carrier," Bumblebee explained. He is quickly hugged by the femme, who chattered and buzzed happily, albeit subdued.

"Bzzz-bahbah?" she inquired, pointing at Smokescreen.

"Yeah, this is Smokescreen," the youngling confirmed. Smokescreen held out a servo for her to shake. She took the offered servo and gently shook it with both of her own.

When Bumblebee closed the door, she started to take a look around. The Carrier quickly scanned through the small apartment, but left the berth room her son and roommate occupied alone.

"Bah-deh-deh, dee-dee," she commented.

"It's not much, but it's enough," Smokescreen replied.

She turned around to look at Smokescreen. "Dee-dee, Bee?"

"Carrier!" Bumblebee exclaimed, indignant. His Carrier shot him a look and shooed him away. Smokescreen gulped and tried to remain as calm as possible.

But frankly, what do you say when your best friend/crush's Carrier asked you, "What do you intend to do with my son?"

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: XD What happens next, you guys can decide! Read and review please.


End file.
